beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade Wiki:Standard of Editing
The style of pages on Beyblade Wikia is largely up to the editors involved. However, this page contains a list of some guidelines that have proven to be suitable through frequent use. General *Refer occasionally to the Wikipedia Wikipedia:Manual of Style, which has been extensively tested and refined. See also the Central Wikia guidelines on spelling and grammar. *If you are making a page that is similar in scope to one that already exists, consider imitating the style of the existing page. *If existing styles do not allow you to present information on a page in the best possible way, create your own. Any style is acceptable as long as you convey the information appropriately and the page looks good. *Maintain a neutral point of view in articles. *Try to avoid using the first- or second-person in articles. For example, instead of saying "The robot shoots fireballs at you", say "The robot shoots fireballs at Sonic" or "The robot shoots fireballs at the player." *Page names should be singular, unless otherwise accepted. *Page titles and headings should be in sentence case (a leading capital letter at the start of the title only) instead of title case (capital letters at the beginning of every word). *Banner templates can be placed at the top of some articles, e.g. to indicate the continuity to which the subject of the article belongs. At the discretion of users, Template:Real World can be used on pages relating to the real world. Copying from Wikipedia *Material may be used from Wikipedia due to the licenses used by these sites, but any material copied from Wikipedia must be appropriately marked to indicate where the information came from. *If pages copied directly, the banner template Template:enWP, should be used on pages copied from Wikipedia. This template should remain on the page until it has been edited sufficiently to ensure that most of the content was created by Beyblade Wiki users. *If any information is used from Wikipedia or any other affiliated wiki, then a link must be placed to the relevant page on that wiki. This is usually done in an 'External links' section at the very bottom of the page. Template:WP link and others have been created to ensure that such links are presented consistently. These links should remain on the page indefinitely. Lists versus articles * In Beyblade Wikia, we prefer that each beyblade/character/object/location/etc. should have its own article, rather than being grouped into long lists. Individual articles are more conducive to people adding information, and as this is a Beyblade Wiki, we want as much information as possible! *If you feel it is appropriate, you can use lists that link to more specific articles. However, any explanatory paragraphs in long lists should be kept brief, with the majority of information in the destination pages. *If you can write a page about even the most obscure character, by all means go ahead! (If it's really obscure, make sure you say where you got the information from.) References * To add a reference to an article, simply type [Link to source here.]. If you need help with this, see or ask an administrator. Category:Help Beyblade Wikia:Style